A Thousand Years
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: It's the year 3009 and Jack meets a team that reminds him greatly of the best team he had so long ago. They love the myths of ancient Torchwood and he tells them his and Ianto's story from the horse's mouth. And at the end...well, you'll just have to read and find out. 1st person Jack POV


**I first heard Sting's "A Thousand Years" when I watched a Xena video on Youtube and I thought it would be perfect for Jack and Ianto. I recently found a Jack and Ianto video to the song but they didn't use the whole song. I would like someone to use the whole song. I'd do it myself if I had the right program and skills but alas I do not. **

**Anyway, I've been slowly working on this little story for a while and the idea's been in my head even longer. It's a one shot so don't expect a sequel, I just felt this had to be written.**

**Disclaimer: Events from the two real series and that five episode special are referenced—I don't like to consider Children of Earth as a real series, even though I've used it for this story. Events from the radio play "House of the Dead" are also mentioned though I don't go over it in detail because it is very depressing. I recommend it if you need a good cry. What series 4? You mean that nonsense that was on Starz? I call that Torched Eunuch. Okay, I did use a little of what I read about it in this story but I assure you that plot did not happen in this story's reality.**

**This is from Jack's POV and I guess there's a little bit of Gwen bashing but how can it be bashing if it's the truth? But I'm biased**

**That said, enjoy.**

* * *

A Thousand Years

_A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity_

_I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs_

3009

It was maybe a month before I'd seen enough of that little group to remind me of so long ago, remind me of the best team I'd ever had. There were five of them, three women and two men so the opposite of what I had but still the similarities were striking.

I had decided to take a break from space crime-fighting for a while so I returned to Earth and opened a bar. I can hear the complaints now, "Jack Harkness, a bartender? Come on." I think Owen would be all for the idea, Tosh might say "If that's what you want." And Ianto, Ianto would roll his eyes but otherwise not say anything and eventually take over running the joint.

Anyway, this group of five friends came in regularly and eventually I realized they were a team of detectives and a like a mix of Torchwood, UNIT and Indiana Jones. And they worked for themselves, apparently inspired by the myths and legends of Ancient Wales, ancient meaning a thousand years ago. And guess what they called themselves? Torchwood, of all things.

The Rift had re-opened so maybe it was time I re-established Torchwood. I'd watch these guys awhile first.

It was obvious that Heather, the leader was a hopeless flirt. She stared at just about every ass that walked by her. Gave me a wink every time she came in. Tempting but I didn't want them to find out who I was. Girl after my own heart though.

Devin, the liaison with official authorities seemed to fancy her but he was apparently in a committed relationship already. Sound familiar?

Yuki was interestingly enough Japanese and obviously the techie. He was also very sweet and polite. Weird, huh?

Kara was clearly the medic and had a strong London accent. She was also intensely cynical and sarcastic.

It was clear to me that Kara and Yuki could have something great but they were too chicken to do anything about it.

Then there was the sweet little Welsh girl who always ordered and collected the drinks. Willa was the historian, the one who knew everything, the expert on Ancient Torchwood. I wondered if she suspected who I was.

The similarities between this new Torchwood and mine were so striking I had to wonder if I was just imagining things. I wasn't though.

Eventually I saw that Heather and Willa were sleeping together. That made me glad, they looked hot together. It was longer still that I saw Willa was hopelessly in love with Heather and Heather didn't see it.

It looked like that Heather saw it as just sex, was afraid to see it as more than two friends having a great time. And there was something between her and Devin that made me uncomfortable.

The situation sounded achingly familiar.

But upon closer inspection, it was clear Heather loved Willa too, she was just terrified of what she was feeling so she tried to focus on other people, people she couldn't have. She was in control that way and if she let herself address her feelings for Willa, she'd lose control and fall completely.

This chick was a female me.

It was time to play matchmaker before it was too late for Heather and Willa like it was for me and Ianto.

…

So one night I slipped Willa an invitation to a little party, a Torchwood mythology party. I knew the team wouldn't be able to resist.

That Friday night, the five of them arrived right on time. I watched them from the shadows for a few.

"I guess we're the first ones here" Heather said, looking around.

"Maybe it's a trap" Devin suggested.

Heather sighed, "You always see a trap, Devin and nine times out of ten, there's not one. Besides Willa got the invite from the bartender and he looks harmless."

I was insulted; I didn't think I looked harmless. Harmless? That woman didn't know Jack.

"We're probably just early" Willa said quietly.

Kara leaned against a table "I hate saying this, but Devin could be right. We don't even know the bartender's name."

"That's true" Yuki agreed "and it can't be a coincidence this party is supposed to be about Torchwood."

Heather scanned the bar again and I wondered if maybe she was descended from me. "Well that's why we're here. I'm curious."

My cue. I stepped from the shadows "Curiosity can be a dangerous thing, Heather."

They all jumped and pointed their guns at me.

I held up my hands "Go ahead, won't accomplish anything other than ruining my shirt."

Willa's eyes went wide "Oh my God. You're Captain Jack Harkness aren't you?"

I smiled at her perceptiveness "The one and only."

Heather lowered her gun slightly "The stories are true?"

I shrugged "More or less. That's why I invited you here. I've been watching you folks and I want you to hear it from the horse's mouth. The horse being me."

Heather signalled to the others and they all holstered their weapons, Devin more slowly, I noticed. Just like Gwen—made me wonder if he was descended. Though I feel if I had been flirting with Heather, Willa would have kept her gun on me. Like Ianto had done for John Hart way back when.

Heather took out a scanner and once she was satisfied I was unarmed she spoke again "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. You can shoot me if you like but please let me tell my story first and then you can decide."

Willa put a hand on Heather's arm "The legends say that one day Captain Jack Harkness would return, when the Earth needs him most." Who am I, King Arthur? But hey, I'm legendary, neato.

I sighed "Well, since the Rift had to go and open again, I suppose that might be true. Though you lot seem to be doing fine without me."

Heather sat in a chair and crossed her legs "And what is it you want to share with us Captain?"

"Like I said, I've been watching you and you remind me so much of the team I had a millennium ago. In fact," I checked my manipulator "it was a thousand years ago today I lost Ianto." I pressed a button and his handsome face appeared on the screen I had set up.

"Handsome fella" Heather said.

_I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face  
_

I smiled wistfully "Yes he was. I kept my promise Ianto Jones." I blinked and then changed the picture "This is my whole team. You guys are so much like us, just opposite genders. First, I want to tell you about Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper." I put up a picture of just the two of them.

By the time I finished telling about those two lovers who never were, Kara was in tears and clinging to Yuki. Talk about a turn around. Owen should have been a girl. Why is it I can see him glaring at me?

I put up a picture of me and Ianto. This was going to be hard.

_Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face  
_

Willa hadn't said a thing since she mentioned that legend about me, now her adorably soft Welsh lilt rang out over Kara's sniffles "You and Ianto were close weren't you?"

"Yes" I said "tell me though, before I get started on this, what do the legends say about him?"

"They say that he loved you so much it killed him. They say that falling in love with Captain Jack Harkness was a death sentence."

I sank into a chair as cold shivers came over me "I can believe that. Do they say anything else?" I found my shoes very fascinating at that moment.

It wasn't Willa who answered but Devin "They say that your true love was Gwen Cooper."

My shoes were no longer fascinating and I looked up "Load of crap!" I stood "I cared about her, I admit but…but Ianto was the one for me. I just didn't realize it till it was too late. That's the story I'm going to tell you now."

_I still love you  
I still want you_

This was going to be hard, I took a deep breath and began "One night, a long time ago, in 2006 or 7, one of the two, I was out weevil hunting. I was in Heath Park and I hate to admit, the weevil was getting the upper hand. It had me pinned to the ground and was going for the jugular…"

I was about to admit defeat, dying after all wasn't a problem for me but then a shadow loomed over us, the weevil was struck and went after my saviour. It took only a moment to gather myself and I leapt at the creature before it could do serious damage to my handsome hero.

When I had the thing subdued, the young man said "Thanks."

I looked up at him "No, thank you" I stood up "and you are?"

He held out his hand "Jones, Ianto Jones" not only was he good looking, he was Welsh to boot. Bonus! I just love the Welsh, why else would I stay in this country for so long?

I shook his hand, it was warm and strong "Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness."

I looked him up when I got back to the Hub because not only was he obviously flirting with me by complimenting my coat but he knew what a weevil was. I did not like what I found, the young man was formerly with Torchwood One in London, one of only twenty-seven survivors. The kid was probably traumatised and junior researcher or not, I didn't trust anyone from London. That is to say, I had no intention of doing so.

The kid had moxie though, I saw that when he turned up on my doorstep the next morning. He was also very talented in the coffee department. But it was clear he was desperate, after what happened at Canary Wharf, why the hell did he want to stay in Torchwood? I told myself I was turning him down for his own good. That morning's scene was repeated for the next few days and I was seriously debating on which I wanted to do more, kill him or ravish him. He started to follow me too, it was a cross between arousing and annoying. Finally one night a few days after we first met, the kid literally ran out in front of my car.

I stopped before I hit him, got out and yelled at him. I said something along the lines of 'This has to stop, I don't care what you have to say, go back to London or I'll wipe your memory. I'm gonna get back behind that wheel, if you're still standing in the road, I'm gonna go through you."

Just as I turned around he said "So you're not gonna help me catch this pterodactyl then?" talk about a pick-up line.

"Okay, that is the only special equipment you've got?" Ianto said when we were at the warehouse and I pulled a syringe out of the boot of my car.

"Yeah, 'cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV," I responded though I was thinking, if you're not careful, I'll show you my _special equipment._

"Torchwood London would have…"

I glared at him and moved to the warehouse door.

We opened it but quickly ran out again and leaned against the door.

"How'd you find it?" I asked.

"Rift activity locator."

"Torchwood London."

"See quality kit."

The pterodactyl screeched.

"It's quite excitable," a real dinosaur, this could be fun.

"Must be your aftershave."

I smiled, "Never wear any."

"You smell like that naturally?"

I grinned this time, "51st century pheromones. You people have no idea."

"You ready for another go?" I asked him.

"I'm game if you are."

We went back inside and split up. We met back in the middle of the warehouse once the pterodactyl had landed.

I took a step forward, holding out my hands, "We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here," I said to the dinosaur, "come back with me, I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."

Ianto touched my shoulder, "So you'll let the pterodactyl in and not me?"

"We need a guard dog," I was still looking at the dinosaur.

"I could be that. Like a receptionist, building maintenance, food and drink, dry cleaning even. That coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler, I could be a butler." Ianto was begging again, boy was that kid desperate.

"We don't need a butler."

He touched my shoulder again. Why did he keep doing that? "Excuse me, dried egg on your collar."

"It was a busy week," I moved forward again.

He pulled me back, "What exactly is your plan?"

I pulled my arm free, "I'm gonna be the decoy."

"And it will rip you to shreds."

"Dinosaurs?" I scoffed "heh, had 'em for breakfast. Had to, only source of precooked food protein after the asteroid crashed. Long story," I handed him the syringe, "here you go; one injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move."

"No," he handed the syringe back.

"What?" I finally looked at him. You can't just tell me no.

"It knows me; I'd be a better decoy." Oh right, the kid had already seen the thing.

"Way too dangerous."

"No, I've got a secret weapon," Ianto pulled out a bar of chocolate from his jacket "chocolate, preferably dark."

I decided to let him try. Chocolate who would have thought?

I snuck up from behind as he distracted the reptile. It saw me though as it bent down for the candy so I dove at it and grabbed its feet just as it took off. I fell just after I injected the dinosaur. I landed on Ianto, sending us both to the floor. Just as I said, "sorry," for landing on him Ianto rolled us out of the way as the dino was falling towards us.

We both started laughing. Somehow Ianto had ended up on top.

When we caught each other's eyes, the laughter ceased. For a moment I thought he would kiss me and just as I was about to close the distance he said "I should go," he got up and started to walk away.

I got to my feet "Hey," I called after him, "report for work first thing tomorrow. Like the suit by the way." The kid had guts and intelligence and he was delightful to look at, I could find a place for him on my team.

…

I breezed by the cyberwoman and countryside incidents and got to one of the best parts of the story, when Ianto and I started sleeping together. So far, no one had interrupted, I liked these kids, they were captivated and completely in awe of me.

It was after the countryside and I caught Ianto in the archives when I had ordered everyone to take a few days off to recuperate from the horror movie we had found ourselves in.

"I thought I told you to stay home a few days."

He jumped, startled by me, almost dropping the file he was holding. He regained his composure quickly "Sorry sir, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some work done, if that's all right."

I went over to him "No, it's not all right. You need to rest. Gwen may have been shot but you were knocked unconscious twice; Owen told you not to move around so much."

"I feel fine, sir, not even a headache."

I rolled my eyes "You Welsh are so stubborn. How are you below the belt? You were also kneed in the family jewels."

A cute blush touched his cheeks as he answered "All better there too, not that it's any of your concern."

"Of course it is, you're part of my team and if my team isn't happy, I'm not happy."

He looked like he didn't believe me but then sighed and said, while finding the file very interesting "Do you want the truth as to why I'm here?"

"That would be nice."

"I didn't like being alone at my flat, kept having nightmares."

I put my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry. You were alone down here."

"But I knew you were nearby" his cheeks grew redder "I, uh, feel safer with you around."

I pulled him into a hug, effectively making him drop the file "That means a lot, Ianto."

He tentatively put his arms around me and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

I held him closer and rubbed circles on his back. I could feel his body responding, he was liking this. I pushed him back slightly so I could kiss his forehead and look into his eyes "I could help take your mind off things if you want."

He took in a shaky breath "You smell horribly good. I keep thinking about when we caught Myfanwy."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned.

He took another breath "The other truth is, I almost kissed you that night and I would very much like to see what it's like if…"

I didn't let him finish, that was all the permission I needed; I put my lips over his.

…

I didn't go into details, I could have but it would have taken too long. I can be very descriptive when I want to be, but I didn't want to be. When Ianto and I made love, it was private and out of respect for him, I chose not to describe it.

I didn't tell my captive audience about the Suzie incident or when Tosh and I got trapped in 1941 or the Abadon thing. I also didn't mention the year that never was—that one was way too private for me.

I did tell them how much Ianto disliked John Hart but I did not talk about Gray so I didn't tell them how exactly Tosh and Owen died.

Their deaths brought Ianto and me closer. At first I thought Gwen had been more affected because that's what it seemed but Ianto was just so good at hiding his emotions. I didn't even know Ianto had suffered survivor's guilt from Canary Wharf not until I found him breaking down in the archives.

I had been wondering where he was, we were supposed to go out to dinner. I hadn't seen him leave the Hub so I figured he got caught up with his precious files. When I got down there I heard violent sobs, I followed the sound to the section where we kept the records of fallen employees. Ianto was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest.

I kneeled next to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Ianto?"

He snuffled "It's not fair, Jack."

"What's not?"

"They all died, they didn't deserve it; Tosh and Owen" he was still crying, whole body shaking "and not everyone at Torchwood London was like Yvonne, they were just doing their jobs, they didn't know."

I put my arms around him and let him cry on my chest "I know, I know."

"It's just not fair, Jack, not fair that I keep living when I'm the one who deserves to die."

I kissed the top of his head "No Ianto, you don't deserve it, nobody does."

"I hate this Jack, this whole fucking thing. What's so great about this planet that these goddam aliens have to visit it all the time?"

I didn't have an answer to that, sometimes I wondered what was so great about this backwater little planet too.

My shirt was getting soaked with tears and snot but I didn't mind, Ianto needed to let it all out. I hadn't realised just how fragile he really was, he put on a brave face but inside he was breaking.

He snuffled again and his body had stopped shaking, he was just about cried out "Sometimes I wish I never heard of Torchwood… but then I never would have met you."

I kissed him again "you and me both."

I found out a couple years later when I'd come back to Earth briefly to tie up a few loose ends, that Gwen never had survivor's guilt, that she felt she was better than the others because she survived and they didn't. It had been a rather intense discussion. She had decided to confess to me her feelings about me and Torchwood. Torchwood had gotten deeper under her skin than anyone else, she never felt guilty about spending more time working than with her family. She said she loved me, thought I should stay for her, thought I felt the same.

Maybe I did once but when I lost Ianto I realised I loved him. I wish I had realised it sooner.

What Gwen told me disgusted me; I hired her because she was supposed to remind us what it was like to be human. She should not have felt she was better than them. I never spoke to her again.

…

I paused in my story to take a drink of water.

Willa asked quietly "The stories say Ianto died in your arms."

I sighed "Yes he did but I lost him twice."

"Twice?"

"When I lost him to the virus in Thames House, I realised how much he meant to me. When I woke up and he was gone, the world was empty. I longed for the chance to see him again, to tell him what I should have said.

In the six months after the four-five-six, I found out that the Rift was in danger of letting something terrible through. I traced the entry point to a pub called The House of the Dead which was a very fitting title. There were séances held there where the guests would always see their loved ones again.

I didn't expect Ianto to be so real and I certainly didn't expect for him to not know he was dead. I summarised the story because it was far too painful.

When Ianto found out he was dead, he didn't want me to look at him, accused me of being selfish for wanting to see him. But I managed to assure him that I missed him so much that I needed to see him again. I lost so many people but the only one I wanted to see was him. There may have been a chance that we could leave the pub and he would be alive again. I wanted to do it. But he tricked me. He stayed behind to detonate the device I had created to close the rift and prevent the badness from coming through. I would have stayed with him but he didn't want me to face oblivion.

I called back to him "I've never said it properly before."

"It doesn't need saying" he said.

"Yes it does. Ianto Jones, I love you."

"And I love you, Jack."

…

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve "Today is the anniversary of the second time I lost him. I thought seeing him again would have brought me some closure but it only made me want him more."

Willa, tears in her eyes came up and hugged me.

Heather looked at Devin who was pale "Not such a Gwen fan now are you?" she said. Then she took Willa into her arms and gave me a look that said 'hands off buster.'

A beeping sound came from Yuki's bag, he pulled out a device and said "Rift alert."

"Would you like to join us, Captain?"

Why not, I thought, been a while since I'd been on a Rift alert.

…

The alert took us to the exact spot where The House of the Dead had been. What the hell?

The new building was a museum which housed exhibits of everything that had been extinct in the last 1,000 years.

"There's one life from inside" Yuki said looking at his scanner "human, very human actually."

I looked at the scanner in my manipulator "Late 20th century DNA. That shouldn't be possible."

Heather jogged up the steps "Let's go introduce ourselves."

The person wasn't far, we found him looking at the tiger exhibit. I recognised him right away, 1,000 years but I'd know him anywhere.

"Ianto?"

He turned "Jack? Thank God. Do you've any idea what's going on? I'm very confused. What is this place? And why does this" he pointed to the exhibit "say tigers were extinct in 2056?"

I checked my scanner, it said that this man was Ianto. I ran the rest of the way to him and took him in my arms. He looked like Ianto, smelled like Ianto, sounded like Ianto and felt like Ianto. I couldn't speak, I just held him.

He held me just as tightly "Jack, I don't understand what's going on. I remember Thames House now, I thought I was going to die again, what's…"

I caught my breath "You're here now, that's all that matters" I pulled back and kissed him. "I missed you so much, every day Ianto" I looked into his eyes.

"He must have been alive in that pub" Willa said "and the Rift sent him into the future."

"But why?" Ianto asked.

"So Welsh," I said "I don't care why. I'm just glad you're back."

He gave me that cute little smile of his and his eyes said he was glad I was glad. "Really?"

"Yes" I took his in my arms again "I love you, I never stopped."

He searched my eyes and his smile broadened when he saw I meant it "I love you too, Jack."

I kissed him deeply, putting all my emotion into it. He went weak in the knees when I released him and held on to me for support.

"I take it it's been a while then" he breathed.

"Just a bit."

"I don't mean to ask so many questions but how long exactly? And who are they?" he pointed to the new Torchwood "are they your new team?"

"No, they're their own team. I own a bar."

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"I was telling them our story tonight though. They are actually the new Torchwood inspired by the myths and legends of, well, us" I explained.

"Myths and legends?"

"Well it's been a thousand years" I tried to make light of it.

His mouth dropped open and he was silent for a moment before shaking his head. It was a conversation we would have to have in private "So do they have individual names or are they just called Torchwood?"

I grinned and introduced everyone. "Now, you kids investigate whatever, I'm taking Ianto home."

…

"Myfanwy and Janet's" Ianto read the sign above my bar's door "Jack, that is so sweet. But why a bar?"

"I was tired of crime fighting. I live upstairs, come on."

"I haven't had decent coffee in 1,000 years" I told him when we got up to my little apartment "so I'm afraid I don't own any. So you have your choice of soda, whiskey or water."

"Water's fine. So was that a compliment to me, you not having decent coffee?"

"Yep" I poured him some water from the fridge "your coffee is the best in the universe."

"Thank you, Jack, that means a lot. So, 1,000 years, does that mean it's 3,009?"

"Yep."

"Will I be able to drink this water?"

"Absolutely, it's people from here who wouldn't be able to drink water from the 21st century."

He took the glass from me and took a sip "Tastes fresh." He set the glass down "You remembered me after all this time?"

I took his hands in mine "Ianto, not a day went by when I didn't think of you."

His eyes glistened "and you still have your coat."

"Took good care of it" my eyes stung as tears ran down my cheeks "Ianto, I didn't realise till it was too late just what you meant to me and I am so sorry. I was an idiot, I…"

He put a finger to my lips "Shhh, talking can wait, Cariad" he kissed me "I have missed this coat."

I pulled him closer.

We made love and I'm afraid you'll have to use your imaginations because it's too personal and private for me to describe.

We later found out that the Rift or whatever it was that gave Ianto back to me also gave him the same kind of immortality as me. We'll be together forever which is exactly what I wanted.

Oh and as I predicted he took over the running of my pub. And he added coffee to the menu.

I have to go now, he's calling me, in the mood if you know what I mean. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

I guess you can say we're living happily ever after.

* * *

**Here's the full song. Another good song for them is Colbie Caillat's "I Never Told You" which also needs a Janto video, I'm just saying. Please review.**

**"A Thousand Years" by Sting**

A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
To a tower of souls  
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face

A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty  
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face

I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head

I may be numberless, I may be innocent  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant  
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands  
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times  
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes  
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief  
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief

I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves  
Eternities still unsaid  
'Til you love me


End file.
